


I'm not gay

by xThunderCloudx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Making Out, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xThunderCloudx/pseuds/xThunderCloudx
Summary: Seungmin says he's not gay.Hyunjin thinks otherwise.





	I'm not gay

**Author's Note:**

> There's NO smut but there's kissing, making out and stuff so you have been warned. There will be mature content but NO smut.
> 
> I know a lot of people don't like to read about Stray Kids being involved with these kind of stories, but they're not babies yall (some of them heheh sorry Jeongin) so if you don't like these kind of stories, simply don't read it.
> 
> ALSO I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. English is my 3d language and I'm trying to improve my English.

"Not again", Seungmin sighed. 

Hyunjin had pinned Seungmin against the wall and smirked. "Oh please. You love this." 

"No, I don't", Seungmin whined. "I don't believe you!" Hyunjin whispered against his lips. "Get off me, Hwang! I told you I'm not into you." Hyunjin pouted. "You're mean!" Seungmin rolled his eyes and finally freed his arms and pushed Hyunjin away. "I gotta go to practise!" Seungmin said. "Okay- I loove you!" Hyunjin shouted after him. "Don't caare!" Seungmin shouted back. "Well, fuck you!" Hyunjin said then. "You wish!" Seungmin waved at him sassily and walked off. 

○ ○ ○ ○ ○

 

"Seungminnie" Jisung shouted and hugged Seungmin. The loud music of the party made it almost impossible to hear each other but they tried their best. "Hey, Jisung long time no see", Seungmin shrugged. "Where are the others?" Seungmin asked. "Felix went to grab us some drinks, Changbin and Woojin are coming later because they went to buy more drinks... Oh and Chan and Jeongin are gone as usual." "Those two lovebirds are inseparable", Seungmin laughed. Right then Felix showed up with some drinks in his hands. "Seungmin- I didn't know you were here. I didn't bring you anything to drink", Felix said and handed Jisung his drink. "It's okay. I'm not thirsty anyways. I'll grab something later", Seungmin smiled. "O-oh. You know what? Here take mine! I need to go to the bar", Jisung said. "Why?" Seungmin laughed and looked towards the bar. "Oh, nevermind I get it now", he said. "Go get it, Han!" Felix cheered for him. Jisung blushed at his words. "Ya. I'm just gonna talk to him." "Hmm hmm, sure. We all know how that will end. You guys will be in the bathroom fuc-" "Shut up. Don't finish that sentence!!" Jisung shouted and covered Felix' mouth. "EWW Lix. Disgusting!" Jisung whined when he took his hand -now covered with Felix' saliva- away. "Don't put your hand over my mouth next time", Felix said. Jisung rolled his eyes and put his middle finger up before walking towards the bar where his crush Minho was sitting. "He's gonna get it", Felix giggled. "Felix, how drunk are you?" Seungmin laughed. "I'm not drunk", Felix said. "But Come on. Spill the tea. How are things with Hyunjin?" Felix wiggled his eyebrows. "Hyunjin? There's nothing between me and Hyunjin!" Seungmin said and took a sip of his drink. Well, Jisung's drink actually. "But you guys always flirt with each other. It's pretty obvious", Felix said back. "More like Hyunjin pushing me against walls and doors and I try to get away from him." Seungmin said. "So you guys are not together?" Felix asked. Seungmin shook his head. "And you don't have feelings for him?" Felix asked. "Ofcourse not. I'm not gay", Seungmin said. "Oh okay, good. I thought I had to beat up Hyunjin for hurting you but that's not necessary anymore", Felix sighed relieved. "What are you talking about?" Seungmin asked. Felix pointed behind Seungmin and Seungmin turned around. There he saw Hyunjin dancing close to some guy Seungmin didn't recognize. "What is he doing?" Seungmin hissed. The sight of Hyunjin flirting with other guys besides him, angered him and an unfamiliar feeling started to form inside him. Jealousy?  
"Well, he is dancing with that really handsome dude and now he is placing his hands around his neck. Oh the guy just wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's waist and-" "OKAY. Stop! I have eyes I'm not blind", Seungmin said clearly pissed off. Felix looked weirdly at him but shrugged it off. 

 

• • •

 

Seungmin drank his drink angrily while staring at Hyunjin who was flirting with the other guy. He took another glass and drank it up right away as well. "Whoa, slow down", Woojin laughed. "What? I'm not doing anything." Seungmin said harshly. "Yeah, right." Woojin looked over at Hyunjin and saw what he was doing. "They've been dancing with each other for a while now", Woojin said. Seungmin balled his fists and Woojin noticed. "I mean it's been two hours since I arrived and they're still together." Woojin continued, "Hmm. The guy is really handsome though." "What do you want, Woojin?" Seungmin asked and Woojin noticed the angriness in his eyes. "What I want is for you to stop being so stubborn and go get your man", Woojin said. "My man? I don't like him. And I don't care about what he is doing", Seungmin said back. "You sure about that?" Woojin asked. "Yes. I a-" right then the boy leaned in and started kissing Hyunjin, his hands travelling from his waist to his butt. And that's when Seungmin had enough. He stood up immediately and walked towards Hyunjin. "Excuse me", Seungmin said and pulled Hyunjin away. "Dude, what the fuck?" The guy asked annoyed. "Oops. Did I interrupt? I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to", Seungmin said sarcasticly and dragged Hyunjin away by his wrist. Once in the bathroom, Seungmin locked the door and looked with angry eyes at Hyunjin. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Seungmin asked. "What do you mean?" Hyunjin asked innocently and bit his lower lip. Seungmin groaned and pushed him against the door. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Going around and seducing other guys like that. You think I'll let you get away with that, huh?" "What are you gonna do about it?" Hyunjin asked him with daring eyes. Seungmin didn't hesitate even a bit before crashing his lips against Hyunjin's plump ones. Hyunjin was surprised by the action at first, but he soon returned the kiss. His hands grabbed his hair, pulling Seungmin closer. Seungmin held Hyunjin by his waist and bit his lower lip for access, which Hyunjin didn't deny. Their tongues were fighting for dominance while their hands explored each other's bodies. Seungmin then moved his lips towards Hyunjin's neck and started leaving wet kisses, licking and biting the skin. He knew those would turn into hickeys but he didn't care. Hyunjin moaned in pleasure and moved his head to the side to give Seungmin more access. Once Seungmin was done with his neck, he moved to his lips and they were making out again. Seungmin was the first one to pull away. Hyunjin could only stare at the gorgeous boy in front of him. He had never seen Seungmin like that. So dominant and aggressive. And boy, that was really hot. 

"For someone who- claims to be straight, you're being very gay right now", Hyunjin said in between his breaths and laughed a little. "Fuck off, Hyunjin", Seungmin said. "I'd rather fuck you", Hyunjin smirked. Seungmin only glared at him. "What? Don't you dare to tell me you're straight. I was right all along" Hyunjin said. "Just shut up and kiss me", Seungmin breathed out. 

Hyunjin smirked. "Gladly!" 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

A/n  
My first story ever on AO3  
Hope you guys liked it! ♡


End file.
